Saving our people
by C4ttY24
Summary: "Think about it; Mew Aqua isn't the only thing that can heal our planet. Haiku, you were the one who told Taruto, Pai and me to search after something more powerful than the Mew Aqua; you were the one who told us about the Prophesy; you were the one who never lost the hope of salvation; you were the one who believed that we would find the chosen princess!" OcxK Dont like, dont read
1. Ch 1: Getting kidnapped

**I couldn't think of another title. I will Change it if something more suitable Pops into my head. Enjoy this Story and Review please! **

**...**

**TMM belongs to Mia Ikuma which means that I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Summery:**

**Chiyo, a normal Girl, is getting suddenly kidnapped by the Aliens. What is going on? Finding out that you are a prophesied princess and that you have to save a whole race from dying out is a shocking relation but having to marry a prince and having to Keep a Little secret withing is hard to take. After trying to get along with her new life, Chiyo suddenly gets kidnapped by another Alien. What will happen to the poor Girl? And mostly, what will her prince in shining armour do to save her from the darkness which threatens to destroy her sweet Soul? Read to fin out!**

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

"You will go get changed and then you will get outside, if you want to or not!" A black-haired man snapped at a brown-haired little girl, who had huge green and brown eyes.

She had an annoyed look on her young-looking face and she had her teeth clenched as she grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to change. She was combing her hair when the older man banged against the bathroom-door, making the girl's face twist into a snarl.

"What is it _**now**_?!" The girl snapped, already knowing that if she doesn't get out of here soon, she might burn the house down.

"Move your butt out of there and go get some fresh air, baka!"

"I'm just combing my hair, so don't worry! I _**will**_ defiantly go out, Dad!" The girl snapped back, growling as she heard her father curse at her.

"Just leave me the heck alone!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs and flung the door open, almost hitting her father in the face. She forgot to put her hair up but she couldn't care less; she wanted _**out**_ of there and she wanted to go _**now**_!

"Chiyo!" A black-haired woman screamed after the fleeing girl and her blue-eyes filled with sadness at seeing her daughter leave.

"You did it just great again!" The mother screamed at her husband who glared at her and growled something about _**'She needed to get some air.'**_

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**2 hours later**

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Chiyo, the brown-haired girl screamed into the air.

She had found an empty place where she could be alone; she admitted that it was a rather beautiful place. A small smile came to her face as she spotted a nearby open-air-stage but she frowned as she realized that the place was empty. No one was around the stage.

"Huh …? What might have happened …" Chiyo mumbled and she walked towards the stage. She was standing now on the space where the audience sat and she felt a shiver go up her spine at the silence in the air. Still, her eyes sparkled as she saw the huge piano on the stage.

A huge grin found its way to her lips and she literally jumped onto the stage before rushing towards the beautiful, black piano. She carefully drew her fingertips over the keys and stared at the white keys on the huge piano.

"Just … once …" Chiyo whispered as she sat down onto the seat. She held her hands over the keys, thinking of what she should play.

She closed her eyes and they opened again just as a pink light appeared behind the trees which were nearby by. Chiyo smiled softly at that; she knew about the mews defending Tokyo so she wasn't shocked … but her smile faded as she then remembered the aliens …

She had seen them once and since she could read looks like a book; she saw the pain written on the green-haired ones face … he seemed confused and he looked like he suffered the worst … like he was having a sickness which was killing him on the inside … and no one knows but him …

"Just like me …" Chiyo whispered and took a deep breath as she placed her hands back over the keys.

Her fingers literally flew over the keys and she mentally smiled at the beautiful song. She never forgot playing the piano; it was too precious to her to ever forget how to play a piano.

She felt free when she played and she could clearly open her heart when she let her fingers dance over the keys. She sang along with the song and she opened her eyes to stare at the piano in front of her before closing them again.

After some minutes of playing, Chiyo just hummed with the sound and she sighed as she slowly stopped her movements, having small tears in her eyes as she opened them. She thought about what caused her father to snap like that … it was just a random thing … she should have just brought him that damn bottle …

"Well … you can't change the past …" Chiyo whispered and she stood up, wanting to take a walk but her eyes widened in shock at the scene in front of her. There, floating like jellyfishes in the water, were the aliens, all three having a rather serious look on their face. But that didn't made Chiyo tremble; no, what scared her was the huge monster which hissed at her.

"W-what-"Chiyo started but she stopped dead as the snake snarled its tongue at her as if sniffing her. The brown-haired girl was frozen in place and she knew that she needed to run away but her legs seemed as if they were chained to the ground.

"… Get her …" The strange, purple-haired alien said emotionless and Chiyo felt her heart stop as the _**snake-like-thing **_lunged at her. She wanted to jump out of the way but the thing was too fast and captured her, squeezing the air out of her lungs. A flush appeared on the girls face and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"… D-dos-shite …?" Chiyo stuttered as she tried to take a breath. The aliens stared at her for a moment and the little one was about to say something when a bluish blur was sent towards them. The aliens dodged the attack just in time and Chiyo struggled to open her eyes only to cry out as the snake-thing squeezed her tighter.

"Let her go, Kisshu!" Chiyo heard the pink mew shout and the brown-haired girl fought back the blackness which wanted to overcome her.

The aliens didn't reply but Pai was aware of the trouble the girl had and waved at the Chimera to let the girl go. The Chimera hissed and let the girl fall from a height of 20 feet and Pai teleported beneath the girl, catching her as she laid limply in his arms.

The oldest alien nodded up to his comrades and they vanished with the girl, leaving behind the Chimera and shocked mews.

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**2 days later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

I was surrounded by blackness and I groaned as a throbbing pain shot through my wrist-area. I then realized that my eyes were actually shut so I slowly opened them, wanting to know how dim the room was.

Luckily, the room was dim enough for my eyes and I opened them halfway, trying to remember what happened to me. I heard something shift next to me and I slowly turned my head; not wanting to get a worse headache than I already had.

I blinked as I spotted a figure standing in front of a lab-like counter. The counter had strange things on it and a lamp gave the person enough light to do whatever it was doing. My head pounded from the headache but I still tried to sit up, wincing as I felt my wrist throb again. It felt like someone was puncturing it with thousandth of nails.

I gripped my wrist carefully and shut my eyes tightly as it felt like it was broken. I forced my eyes open and they widened as I suddenly saw the figure standing in front of me. Its eyes were an indigo colour and it had soft, purple-greyish hair and long, pointy ears. I could tell from its sharp chin that it was a male.

"Give me your hand." He said with no emotion and I just stared at him, frozen in place. He sighed and I tensed up as he reached after my hand. I couldn't do much, though; because he took it and I swore that I could have died from the pain.

"This looks bad but nothing I can't handle." He said to himself and I looked at him, strangely. His eyes were fixed on my wrist and I blinked as he softly stroke over the swollen area. I didn't feel anything but he seemed to have felt something, because he stood up, nodded to himself and went back to the counter.

I took this as a chance and jumped out of the bed, mentally groaning as my head spun but I still rushed to the door. I could see the guy's body freeze as I did that but I didn't look back anymore. I ran down the hallways and panted as I looked to the left and to the right. Damn, this house or ship had _**huge**_ hallways!

I heard footsteps behind me and my eyes widened before I rushed down the right corridor. I panted for air and I felt my heart pound against my chest as I ran down the red hallway. I cursed the beings who made these hallways; didn't these hallways _**ever**_ stop?!

My eyes widened as I then saw someone step out of a room. Sad for me was that I couldn't stop in time and I ran into the person. I closed my eyes while I yelped out in surprise and shock, already waiting to fall to the ground but instead of the hard ground, I fell on something soft and warm.

I clung to the thing for a bit, not wanting to open my eyes before my heart didn't slow down. I felt the thing move up and down as if it was breathing and my eyes snapped open to meet something brown. My heart was pounding again and I dared to look up into the person's eyes. Only what I saw shocked me.

Bright, amber eyes were staring back at me in surprise and … relief? The person had long, pointy ears and I could see his canines because of the way his mouth hung slightly open. What took my breath away were his golden eyes and his hair, which was a forest green and pulled into two pigtails on either side of his face. The colours somehow fit together but I snapped out of my staring contest as the boy hugged me tighter to him.

I blushed, realizing just now that he had caught me and how my fingers somehow were still tangled in his shirt. I shut my eyes and buried my face into his shirt, not wanting to see these dreamy eyes of his.

"Kisshu, good, you found her." I heard the voice of the purple-haired guy over me and I buried my face deeper into the boy's shirt, clinging tighter to him. I felt better with this boy than with that guy.

"Or better said; _**she**_ found _**me**_!" I heard the boy say and I could have gasped at his voice … it sounded so gentle but still strong …

"I need to take her back now, though." The guy said and I shifted a bit, wanting to tell the boy that I didn't want to go with that creepy guy.

"Why? Didn't you have enough fun with her already?" I heard the boy ask and I felt my eyes widen.

I pulled back and looked at him with huge, shocked eyes. He smirked at me and I jumped to my feet, my eyes still wide and filled with shock and fear. What did that _**guy**_ do to me?!

"Kisshu, I didn't do anything to her. She actually slept soundly and I wasn't going to interrupt it. I just wanted to heal her wrist; it seems as if it's sprained." The purple-haired guy said but I still stared at the green-head, who was now sitting on the ground, one knee up to support his arm as he grinned up at the other guy.

"Awww, but I wanted to play with her now!" The amber-eyed boy said and I gasped before I covered my face with my hands.

You could only see my fingertips because I decided to take a too big pullover. The pullover ended at my knees and had a turtle-neck. Like mentioned, the sleeves reached over my hands, almost covering them except for my fingertips. It was a soft colour; not even I could remember how they call this colour. I think people call it 'beige' or something like that.

"May I?" I heard the guy ask me and I hesitantly looked at him. I had a shy blush on my face and it just increased as I saw his gentle eyes. I gulped and shook my head, not wanting to be touched by some strangers. He sighed and came closer to me.

"If we don't do something, then it will get worse." He said simply and I looked down, tears sparkling in my eyes. I wanted home … even though my dad _**was**_ the devil … I wanted to see him again …

"Listen to what I say." He said and I just lowered my head, bangs covering my face.

"W-why …? W-why did y-you bring me h-here …?" I asked in a whisper and I could hear the green-haired one stand up and walk closer to me.

"We just wanted to." I heard him say and I flinched at his words; because they _**wanted**_ me here? Why _**me**_?!

"But … why …?" I asked, looking up at both of them. They both gasped a bit as they saw my tears but I just wanted answers not their pity.

"We will tell you later but, now, we should really do something about your wrist." The green-haired one said in a soft voice and I looked at him, mouth slightly agape and my eyes widened a bit. I hesitantly nodded and I could have screamed as the green-head scooped me up in his arms, bridal-style.

"W-what are you doing?!" I squealed but he just grinned at me and flew down the hallway. I sighed as we were flying already for 3 minutes and I hesitantly laid my head onto his right shoulder and my right hand on his other shoulder, making myself a bit comfortable.

I felt him tense up a bit at my touch but I felt too tired to look up or do something. I just closed my eyes and tried to get some more sleep. Surprisingly, I drifted off very soon.

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

_**There will be more, ha. I will tell you the Pairing from this Story and don't be mad because it's not a Kisshu x Ichigo FanFic.**_

* * *

_**Pairings:**_

_**Kisshu x Chiyo**_

_**Pai x Lettuce**_

_**Taruto x Pudding**_

_**Daichi x Mint**_

_**Ryou x Zakuro**_

_**Jealous Naoki x Chiyo**_

_**Jealous Ichigo x Kisshu**_

* * *

_**Keep tuned and if you liked it, wait for the next chapter. By the way, you may leave a Review while you are about to return to the Mew Lounge.**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	2. Ch 2: Weirdest get-to-know ever

_**So, here Comes Chapter two of my since-already-2-years-waiting-to-be-posted Story! Haha, yep, I wrote it looooooong ago but I thought it's too shitty to post it but nah, now I'm putting it up! Hope you enjoy chapter two!**_

_**...**_

_**All rights of TMM belong to Mia Ikuma: I only own the plot and the OCs!**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**(Attention: The following part is extremly embarrassing for Pai and really funny [I hope] so please**_  
_**make sure that you don't laugh at Pai because he knows where you live and can easily hunt you down.)**_

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**6 hours later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

I opened my eyes again and I sighed lowly as I realized that my headache was gone. To my surprise, even the throbbing pain in my wrist was gone and I slowly sat up to realize that I was in a rather green bed. The sheets were a dark-green and the pillows too. Actually, the whole bed was in dark-green shades of colours. The room was a lime-green and the floor was made out of wood.

I sighed again, realizing that I wasn't dreaming but as I wanted to stand up, I felt something hold me down and I blinked before looking down at my waist.

I frowned as I saw pale arms being wrapped around my waist and I followed them with my eyes. They widened as I spotted someone lying next to me.

"_**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!~**_"

The green-haired boy's eyes snapped open and he sat up in a shot. My heart was pounding against my chest again and I was still screaming as I took my pillow and hit the amber-eyed boy over the head.

I continued my action, still screaming but my eyes widened even more as the boy took a hold of my pillow, stopping me from hitting him. He snatched the pillow away from me and I gulped as I saw a predatory look in his eyes.

I jumped out of the bed but he crawled after me and I pointed a finger at him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't come any closer! I swear, you _**will**_ regret your choice!" I squeaked out but he just chuckled at my _**not so**__**threatening**_ threat. I felt my cheeks flush as I then realized that the boy hadn't got a shirt on. God, damn it!

"What will you do if I come any closer, huh, _**teddy-bear**_?" He smirked at me and I stomped my foot to prevent myself from screaming again. I shut my eyes tightly to stop my staring.

"I will bite you!" I then said loudly and I heard him chuckle again. The next thing I knew was having someone wrap his arms around me and my eyes snapped open. I gasped as I looked back and did the only thing I could do at that moment …

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!~**_" I screamed and struggled against his grip. He just laughed at me and I could tell that my face must have looked like a red-balloon.

"What the hell is going on?!"

I stopped my screaming and looked at the door, where that strange purple-haired guy was standing, an eyebrow raised at our position, which I realized, was _**really**_ awkward. A nerve popped onto the guy's head and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Care to explain this, Kisshu?" He demanded and I just closed my eyes and blushed furiously at our position. I was bent over; my hands gripping the bed. The green-haired boy was still holding my waist and he was literally pushed up against me, which made it look like we were having … My eyes widened at that thought and my face went red.

"_**WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_" I suddenly screamed, making the boys jump. I fell onto the bed and buried my face into the bed sheets, shaking my head as I screamed something about _**'That didn't just happen!'**_

"What the hell were you doing, Kisshu!?" I heard the taller guy scream and I could clearly imagine the smirk on the green-head's face.

"Well, I think you know exactly what we did, Pai!" He said and I frowned; _**Pie?**_

"Which kind?" I asked as I looked up at the boys. They looked at me strangely but my eyes were sparkling with curiosity.

"Which _**what**_?" The purple-head asked me and I blinked at him, twice.

"Which kind of _**Pie**_?"

The boys gave me a face before the green-head burst out laughing and the purple-head glared at the laughing boy. I pouted.

"Which kind of Pie?!" I whined, wanting to know the answer already. I loved Pie and would ignore anything if someone talks about Pie, like right now.

"Not Pie; _**Pai!**_ P-A-I! That's his name!" The green-haired one said and I blinked before blushing in embarrassment.

"G-Gomen ne!" I squeaked out but Pai just looked at me, gently.

"Don't worry; you didn't know. And by the way, this _**pervert**_ is Kisshu." Pai said; pointing a thumb at the now confused looking Kisshu.

"_**Pervert?**_ What kind of perverted things did I do?!" He snapped at Pai and I just stared at them.

"It looked like you two were having doggy-style."

"…" Kisshu looked at Pai as if he was crazy and I blushed furiously. Then, as if he just got it now, I saw a blush creep to Kisshu's cheeks and I couldn't help but smile mentally at how cute that looked like.

"W-What do you mean by _**t-that**_?!" Kisshu snapped and Pai just shrugged.

"Just saying what I saw."

"You really should stop trying poses with Lettuce!" Kisshu shouted and I stared as Pai's cheeks and ear-tips turned pink.

"W-what is that supposed to mean?!" Pai shouted and Kisshu just crossed his arms in a bossy-way.

"You should get rid of that _**Kama-sutra-book**_." Kisshu said and Pai turned red.

"_**NANI?!**_"

"Get rid of your _**sex-book**_!"

"I don't have such an _**intimate**_ item!"

"_**Suuuuuure**_ you don't! Then what is that huge book of yours about, hmm?! I don't think it's about flowers!"

"_**URUSAI, YOU TWERP**_!"

"Don't call me twerp, _**Zombie**_!"

"I'm _**not**_ a zombie!"

"_**Wäääh-Wäääh**_!" Kisshu said, going around like a zombie. Pai's head already steamed and I gasped.

"_**YOU LITTLE-**_"I quickly covered my ears and just watched with huge eyes as Kisshu's eyes widened before he got furious. I felt tears come to my eyes at seeing them scream and I shook my head.

"_**YAMETE!~**_" I screamed at the top of my lungs and shut my eyes, not wanting to see it if they didn't stop. To my surprise, I felt an arm being wrapped around my shoulder but this time I didn't pull away. Instead, I just sobbed while a hand rubbed my back.

"Chiyo, we are sorry …" I heard Kisshu say from next to me and I wrapped my arms around his waist, my face now buried in his chest. I felt him pull me more into his lap and I didn't mind as I continued sobbing.

"I will … leave now …" I heard Pai whisper sadly and then I heard the door being shut. I hugged Kisshu tighter and I felt him pat my head softly.

I could feel his eyes burn into my head and I looked up, only to gasp as he kissed my nose softly. My eyes were wide as I looked at him but he just smiled and I felt my tears stop at seeing that.

"Sorry for upsetting you, Chiyo." He said gently and I still looked at him with surprised and upset eyes.

"How do you know my name …?" I asked in a whisper and he just smiled at me again, one of his hands resting on my back while the other was caressing my cheek.

"We searched after you. It's normal to know your name if you are the chosen one." He said simply before he hugged me. My eyes widened a bit more and I remained silent, not knowing what he meant.

"We finally found you, Chiyo." He said in relief and I blushed as I felt his breath on my neck. I tightened my grip around him as he gently placed his lips on my neck. Shutting my eyes, I flinched at his action, which caused him to stop and remove his lips from my neck, sighing.

I buried my face into his bare shoulder and was mentally asking myself what I was doing. Actually, I should pull back and scream at him for his action but I somehow felt his pain; I wanted to hold him and I wasn't going to let go of him very soon. I just couldn't.

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**2 hours later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

"Wow …" I said in amazement as Kisshu showed me _**my**_ closet! It was filled with white dresses and _**only**_ white dresses! Some were pinkish, bluish or greenish but mainly there where white dresses. He smiled at my happy face and walked up to me.

"You can choose whatever you wish to wear and just call me when you are ready; I will wait outside." He said and started to walk towards the door. My mind clicked and I called after him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hai?" He asked, giving me a gentle smile. I blushed at seeing his gentle face and I couldn't help but look down, shyly.

"W-where do I change?" I asked. He chuckled lightly and pointed at the back of the _**walk-in**_ closet.

"There is a little bathroom. It's made only for girls, which means that it has all the things a girl needs like make-up, accessories and more." He said before he walked out of the closet. I looked at the closed door and sighed before looking around the closet. God … there were so many dresses …

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**30 minutes later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

I finally found a beautiful dress and I smiled as I put it on. It looked beautiful!

The dress was long-sleeved. ¾ of the sleeves were tightly against my arms but the rest was hanging loosely around my hands. It was a baby-blue colour and the bottom part of the dress was reaching my ankles at the back. The front part of the bottom was just reaching my knees and was white.

The bottom part was hanging loosely around my legs, which was very comfy, I admitted. The upper part of the dress was tight against my body, like a corset. My back was shown and the edge of the upper part was covered with little diamond-like crystals.

I found a fitting necklace, earrings and shoes but I decided to just go barefoot: mostly because the shoes where high-heeled and I hated such shoes. I put the earrings to the side too, because they were fist-big hoops and I wasn't used to earrings.

The necklace was another thing. It had a beautiful diamond hanging from its silver chain and it looked like some necklace a bride would wear. I found a comb and started combing my hair, which reached my shoulder-blades.

I decided to put it up into a high pony-tail at the back of my head and my front bangs almost went over my eyes. My hair had a blackish colour but it looked like brown in the light. My eyes sparkled as I saw my reflection in the huge mirror.

By the way, my eyes were a rare chase; they were green, a little bit of grey-blue, brown and then a somehow amber colour, from the outside to the inside. I was something special; my mother told me … I smiled at that thought.

I stepped out of the closet and looked over at the bed to find Kisshu sleeping soundly. I giggled and walked over to the green bed. _**(The closet was attached to Kisshu's room.)**_

I carefully crawled onto the bed and looked down at Kisshu's sleeping face. It looked soft and really peaceful. He looked like an angel. I smiled and softly put a hand on his cheek.

To my surprise, his eyes opened and they seemed glazed for a moment before he spotted me. I saw his eyes widen at my sight and I grinned sweetly at him, making him sit up.

"Chiyo … you look … wow …" He said speechless and I blushed as he looked at me, intensively.

"Really? I just loved the colour and- I don't know if it's really great …" I said, standing up out of instinct as if God just _**wanted**_me to blush more. I watched Kisshu's eyes travel over my body and I looked away, blushing furiously.

"You look _**wonderful**_, Chiyo!" He said and I looked at him in surprise. He had a kind smile on his face and was looking into my eyes instead of my body. I mentally sighed in relief; I thought he would just look at my chest or butt.

"Arigatou!" I said, smiling brightly. He stood up and walked over to me. My cheeks flushed as I watched his every move. My eyes were locked with his and I mentally gasped at how tall he was; I was almost a head shorter than him. _**(It's still tall for me!)**_

I blinked as he took my face into his hands and I sighed in content at his soft touch. He kissed my forehead before scooping me up again, bridal-style.

I yelped this time in surprise but I laughed after that. He joined me and I suddenly gasped as I saw the world shimmer around us. I closed my eyes quickly and clung onto Kisshu in fear, not knowing what is happening. I felt funny for a while but then I felt a light breeze on my face and I slowly opened my eyes only to gape at our surroundings.

"Inohara Park." I whispered and smiled as I spotted the huge Sakura-tree: it looked so beautiful.

"I actually didn't mean to take you with us but I didn't want to leave you alone either. I hope you wouldn't mind if we do our job?" Kisshu asked as he looked deeply into my eyes. I blinked and just shook my head. He smiled lightly at me and we flew down to the ground.

He put me down and I was glad that I didn't put on some shoes; the grass felt so heavenly. I turned my head as I then heard teleportation and I blinked as Pai and a little alien appeared in front of me and Kisshu. Both their eyes widened as they spotted me and I blushed at their attention.

"Wow!" The brown-haired alien said amazed. Kisshu chuckled and I swore that he was giving a _**'Take that!'**_ look towards Pai. Pai cleared his throat and looked at me.

"We are sorry for taking you here with us but Kisshu wouldn't stop complaining about leaving you all alone. He is a real baka." Pai said, mumbling the last part. I could still hear it and I giggled as Kisshu glared at the oldest alien.

"You will pay; just remember these words, Pai." Kisshu muttered in a dangerous voice and I just smiled at the green-haired alien.

"You should stop fighting. After all, you two are close, aren't you?" I said and both aliens looked at each other, blinking, before crossing their arms and raising an eyebrow at me. The little alien sighed and just floated over to me. I smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Yo, I'm Taruto! How are you doing, Chiyo-chan?" He said chuckling. I smiled at him and reached out for his ear. He blinked as I touched his ear.

"You have the cutest ones!" I said laughing as he gave me a confused look.

"Ahem, let's start." I heard Pai say and I quickly stopped holding Taruto's ear, giggling as I saw Kisshu pouting. Pai looked at Kisshu and nodded at him. The amber-eyed boy grinned and went to scoop me up again. I laughed and he started flying upwards with me. 100 feet above the ground, he stopped and looked around.

Kisshu grinned and snapped his fingers as I blinked at him. A cloud-like thing came towards us and Kisshu carefully sat me down onto the _**'cloud'**_. I blinked at him and he just kissed my nose, making me blush.

"We wouldn't want you to get hurt, now, would we?" He said and winked at me before flying back to the other aliens.

I leaned over the edge of the cloud and watched as they took out a blinking jelly-fish. I admitted that it looked actually really beautiful. Soon, there stood a bear-like animal and I watched as after 10 minutes the mews came rushing in. **(By the way, it was already dark outside.)**

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

"Kisshu, what the hell do _**you**_ want?!" Ichigo screamed as she pointed at the smirking alien. Kisshu grinned and didn't reply.

"Welcome our new pet, Mews!" Taruto called down to the Mews and the mews flinched as the bear-Chimera roared.

"Yeah, fine! Hello, teddy-bear! Now, Minna, get started!" Ichigo said and the mews started attacking the bear.

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

I watched with shock as the mews attacked the animal. I wasn't shocked because of them, I was shocked because I had the urge to actually fight them for hurting little Pooh! My eyes widened. Where did _**that**_ come from?!

My hands slipped on the edge of the cloud-thing and my eyes widened even more as the cloud turned to the side, out of balance, which caused me to fall out of it.

I was falling face-first towards the ground and I knew that it was still really high but for me the ground was coming very fast. The wind blew through my hair and made my eyes water as my arms were out-stretched.

There was a lump in my throat and I couldn't scream or do anything. The cloud wasn't directly over the battle-field; it was nearby by but still far.

I closed my eyes and I relaxed as I tried to calm my nerves. If I don't calm down, then the lump will never disappear. I felt the lump go away and I opened my eyes, smiling as the tears flew from my eyes.

"_**KISSHU!~**_"

_******-::-**_

* * *

_**Cliffhanger? Uuuuupps! Haha, gott'cha there, neh? Well, it would have been to Long if I would have kept on writing sooooo!**_  
_**Hope you Enjoyed this chapter and while you go back you can leave a Review by writing two Little words and then pressing the Review button!**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	3. Ch 3: Getting closer

**Okay, I will warn you from now on. This Story is rushed because CHiyo falls for Kisshu really quickly and the jealous Ichigo x Kisshu part will come later on. This chapter are just like an Anime. The start is somehow to get the Reader/watcher used to the plot before the Grand final will come at the end! Also, I would like to thank you for your Reviews. And another warning might be, some chapters will be fluffy but still T rated. There are, um ... some ... M rated ... chapters but ... I will defiantly put them extra! I don't want to put the complete Story on the M page! /**

**Enjoy this chapter, even though no one reads it, haha! Only because it's an Oc x Kisshu fanfic doesn't mean to not read it. °sighs° I don't get it ... humans These days are really irritating ... °shakes fist to Readers° I could have written a Masaya x Ichigo fic so be happy I did this instead! Masaya will NOT end up with Ichigo! I planned something better for her but that will stay a secret till you find it out yourselves!**

**...**

**Mia Ikuma owns all the rights of TMM. I only own the plot and MY OCs!**

**...**

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

The mews were attacking the Chimera and the aliens watched, every now and then sending some attacks at the mews.

Kisshu was actually fighting with Ichigo again and the pink mew knew that something wasn't right; he didn't hold back as much as before. She dodged another of his attacks and she smirked as both of them landed on the ground, panting.

"So, have you gotten over me already? Sad, because I thought you loved me _**deeply**_." Ichigo said and Kisshu just smirked at her.

"I haven't gotten over you; you still are alive so I can't avoid you now, can I?" He said, chuckling darkly. Ichigo's eyes widened at his words but she managed to glare at him while readying herself to attack again. Kisshu got into fighting position and he grinned at her.

"_**KISSHU!~**_"

Kisshu's head shot up and his eyes widened at the voice. The battle stopped for a second and Pai and Taruto gasped as they spotted a bluish white in the air.

Kisshu's eyes widened even more and his ears went upwards in alarm. To Ichigo's surprise, he teleported away from the battle, leaving behind a pissed Ichigo, confused mews and praying aliens.

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

I was still falling towards the ground, which was coming closer but I was smiling a true smile. I don't know why but I wasn't afraid.

I always knew I would probably die very soon but I never thought it would happen by accident. I always thought I would kill myself and I'm happy that I would die by accident!

I closed my eyes again and awaited the impact but I froze as I felt something strong and warm catch me. I opened my eyes slowly and they widened as I saw Kisshu holding me bridal-style again. He was looking at me and I smiled, even though he was giving me an angry look.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tears fell from my eyes. Not because I was crying, they still hurt from the sharp wind that blew into them as I fell.

I felt Kisshu tense up at my action and I looked at him to see him blinking at me in surprise. I smiled brightly and snuggled my face into the crook of his neck, making him chuckle. I didn't know why but maybe it tickled him.

"What were you thinking, you stupid girl?" Kisshu whispered but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I wanted my Knight next to me …" I mumbled into his neck and I felt him sigh deeply. I smiled and felt him teleport. As the strange feeling stopped, I looked up and blinked as we were back in Kisshu's room. I sighed and looked at him but my eyes widened just a bit at the devilish smirk on his face.

He started walking with me and I looked at where he was going. I gasped, looking back at him. He had a grin on his face and his eyes held that predatory look again. My eyes widened even more and I yelped as he threw me onto the bed.

I tried to catch my breath again but before I could sit up, the amber-eyed alien was on top of me. I was still wide-eyed as he just stared at me; his hands on either side of my head and his knees straddling my hips. I didn't know why but I didn't push him away or something; I just stared at him while he had that predatory look in his eyes.

He moved his hands up my arms, which where next to my head from being thrown onto the bed, and before I knew it, he had my arms pinned to the bed. My cheeks flushed a bit and my heart pounded so hard against my chest that I thought he might hear it. A soft smile came to his lips and I watched him as he drew his face closer to mine.

To my utter shock, I found myself tilting my head a bit as he was some inches away from my face. Our noses were touching and I could feel his hot breath against my lips. He had his lips parted a bit and we were just an inch away from each other.

I slowly closed my eyes and sighed heavily as it felt like we were in that position now for hours. He shifted a bit, as if my sigh was a sign, and before I knew it, I felt soft and warm lips on mine. I closed my eyes fully and felt him tighten his grip on my wrists. My eyes opened just a bit and found his eyes closed.

I tensed up a bit as I felt his tongue trace over my bottom lip and I stopped moving, not knowing what to do. I never was kissed before and I wouldn't have even dreamt of being kissed very soon. Feeling him slip his tongue a bit through my lips, I parted my lips, now realizing what he wanted. I felt his tongue explore my mouth and I sighed as he went over my own tongue.

I opened my eyes slowly as I felt my lungs starting to burn for air and I gasped into the kiss, causing Kisshu to pull back. He was still close to my face, though. He looked at me with gentle eyes and I couldn't help but stare back at him, cheeks flushed and mouth agape in order to breathe.

"First kiss?" He asked in a whisper and I nodded slightly. He smiled and kissed me on the lips, moving down my jaw and to my neck. I panted for air as he nibbled gently on my neck. I just knew that my whole face must have looked like a strawberry.

I moaned as he then found my soft-spot. His right ear twitched a bit at my moan and I could feel him smirk on my neck. He wanted to tease me, I realized. He kissed, nibbled and licked softly on my pulse and I knew that tomorrow I would have a hickey if he wouldn't stop.

"K-Kisshu …" I breathed out as he moved down to my collar-bone. He drew his tongue along it and blew softly over the wet line, making me shiver at the feeling. He came back up to my lips and I moaned as he brought his body closer to mine.

Opening my eyes, he slowly stopped as he looked into my mostly green eyes. They were uncertain and I was a bit afraid. He smiled down at me and caressed my cheek with his thumb as he let go of my wrist.

"Afraid?" He whispered and I just turned my head to the side, blushing and frowning in confusion.

"A bit …"

"First time?" he asked and I turned to look at him, my eyes wide and filled with surprise. I closed them and didn't fight the blush that came to my cheeks again. He chuckled and just kissed me once on the lips before he got off of me. I watched him as he straightened out his shirt, a smile sticking on his lips.

"Gomen, I didn't know that. You're probably not sure because you don't even know why we took you here, am I right?" He asked while looking at me, a gentle smile playing on his lips.

I blushed and nodded, looking at my lap. I felt him sit down onto the bed and I looked up to find him looking at me with gentle eyes and a serious expression.

"Our elders prophesied that the three warriors would have to find the chosen princess, who will be the saviour of our race; she would heal our planet and make it bloom again in its full pride. The elders said that the princess can't be find very easily, the only things that will lead us to her are her beautiful skills in playing instruments and her gentle but still pain-filled tunes. They said she would sing every time her people suffer; that's why her songs would sound pained. She feels the same pain as her people if a big amount of them suffers."

"The elders commanded us to look after you, Chiyo. As I heard you playing the piano, I knew that there might be the chance that you are the chosen princess. Your voice was the final prove to my theory. I'm sorry that we attacked you but we knew that you wouldn't just come with three elven-eared freaks." Kisshu said, staring deeply into my green eyes. I frowned and looked at my lap.

"So … you mean … all the time … I felt the pain of your people …? Is that why I always felt so sad …?" I asked, looking up at him with asking eyes. He took my hand into his and smiled at me.

"Hai … all we need now to prove our theories is to hear you play the piano. Could you do that?" He asked me and my eyes lit up as he said that.

"You have a piano?!" I asked, surprised and truly happy as he nodded with a grin.

"Just hang on." He said and scooped me up again. I rolled my eyes, a smile still on my face as I slapped his shoulder playfully.

"You know, I am not hurt or sick." I said, smiling up at him. He just chuckled and leaned closer into my face, making me blush furiously as our noses almost touched.

"I just love it to hold you and have you at my mercy!" He said with a grin. I gasped at his words and glared at him.

"I'm surely _**not**_ at your mercy! If someone is at someone's mercy than it's _**you**_!" I said, pointing him in the face. He raised an eyebrow at me and gave me an evil smirk.

"Oh, really?" He said in a _**'Are you sure?'**_ voice. I smirked devilishly up at him and I reached up to pinch his ear; hard!

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He said and I just laughed before letting go of his _**now-a-bit-red**_ ear. He glared at me and I just grinned, innocently.

"What was that about me being at your mercy?" I teased and he just pouted as he flew out of the room with me in his arms.

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**15 minutes later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

"Chiyo, are you ready to play?" Pai asked as he saw Kisshu carry me into the white room. I looked around the room before smiling at Pai, who smiled softly back at me. Kisshu put me down and I bowed at him before walking over to Pai.

I could feel Kisshu watch my every move and I felt the urge to stay close to him. Looking over my shoulder, I blinked once as I saw Taruto speaking to Kisshu. I smiled and looked back at Pai.

"What should I play?" I asked as I stared at the beautiful _**white**_ piano in front of me. Pai just looked at me.

"Whatever your heart wishes to play."

I blinked at the purple-haired alien before I gave a short nod and sat down on the seat. I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking of what I should play. Opening them again, I placed my hands over the keys, already knowing what I would play. I started playing and sang along with it. (Only hope)

-There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
-It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.  
-I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
-But you sing to me over and over and over again.

-So I lay my head back down.  
-And I lift my hands and pray,  
-to be only yours,  
-I pray,  
-to be only yours.  
-I know now, you're my only hope.

I stopped playing and just stared at the keys of the piano. The song wasn't nearly finished but I couldn't play anymore; my heart started aching and I knew that something must have happened to Kisshu's people. I took a deep breath but the pain in my chest just increased and I gripped my chest, wincing in pain.

"Chiyo!" I heard Kisshu scream and before I knew it, I was in his arms. My eyes were half-lidded and I could feel Kisshu's hand stroke my hair in a calming way. The pain was still there but it wasn't as bad as before.

I sat limply on the seat while Kisshu hugged me close to him. I could hear them shouting my name but I could only see blurred figures. My vision started to go black and fear build up in the pit of my belly.

"K-Kisshu … y-your people … something h-happened …" I whispered in fear and I could feel him tense up as my eyes closed and my body relaxed. The last thing I remember was Kisshu shouting my name and then there was just a buzzing noise and blackness.

**-::-**

* * *

**To make this a bit better, I will explain why I wrote it in POV's! Just imagine yourself being Chiyo! It is really cool! i mean think of it! You guys getting together with Kisshu! And there will be a 'steamy' cough cough part too! Enjoy being so Close to Kisshu, damn it! Hahaha!**

**Hope you liked it and leave a Review while going back to the TMM Lobby! ^^**

**Matta ne, Minna!**


	4. Ch 4: You are our princess

**Thanks for the Reviews, guys! I'm really happy about them! I hope all you quiet ones out there enjoy this Story! -winks-**

**Replies:**

**To Orient:  
Yep, Daichi and Naoki are Boys and I have nice  
plans with them! Hehe! Thanks for the Reviews!**

**To THE QUIET ONE:  
I think her Name is Rei, just like you say  
but anyways, I MAY put Keiichiro with her  
together. By the way, thanks for your Review!**

**To TigerRates:  
Thank you very much for your Long  
Review! it made me soooo happy!**

**To Ch3rryWeasel:  
I thought about that too! :o I'm horrible at writing  
summeries that's why no one reads this! T~T Please, Ch3erry!  
Can you help me by telling me a better summery?  
... oh, what am I talking about ... you don't have the Story.  
-rubs neck, laughing stupidly- I will think of something better  
and thanks for informing me! I'm surprised that  
you still started reading this, hahaha!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Mia Ikuma owns all rights of TMM. I own only MY OC's and the plot!**

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**2 days later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

I squinted, even though my eyes where already closed, before I slowly opened them. I could tell that they were glazed over because I only saw blurred outlines. Making a soft groaning noise, I tensed up as I felt the bed go in a bit; someone was here. I closed my eyes again and sighed softly as I shifted in the bed.

As I opened my green eyes again, I could see the blurred outline of a person over me, but who was that person? I narrowed my eyes, hoping that I could at least recognize something about the person but it was to no avail.

"Chiyo-chan …?" I heard a worried voice ask in worry and I knew from the way he spoke that it was Kisshu. I sighed in relief and happiness at hearing his voice again; it felt like I was sleeping for a month or longer.

"Kisshu …?" I whispered in a low voice and smiled as I could see his ears perk up at my voice. Sure, I still saw everything in a blur but I could make him out now. My vision slowly became clear and I blinked as I saw the huge relieved grin on Kisshu's face; he even had some tiny tears in his golden eyes.

"Finally you're awake, Ohime-sama!" He said happily and I blushed at how he called me; Princess? I sighed and tried to remember why I ended up like this. I frowned, making Kisshu blink at me.

"What happened to your people?" I asked with worry and he just smiled sadly but still with relief.

"Everything is alright, Chiyo. There was a huge Earthquake and some Cyniclons lost their lives. Mostly kids, that's why you passed out from the pain; the parents suffer from the loose of their child's. It was just the usual, don't worry yourself, alright, Ohime-sama?" He explained and I blinked.

"_**Ohime … sama**_?" I asked as I slowly sat up. Wincing a bit, I saw concern wash over Kisshu's face. I quickly smiled at him, reassuringly. He sighed in relief and I was shocked as he kissed me quickly on the lips.

"You are our princess after all, aren't you?" Kisshu said, tilting his head and smiling; he looked like an adorable kid right now! I just giggled at his face and he frowned.

"Is something wrong?" he asked in a whinny way. I just started laughing and he pouted.

"Stop laughing at me!" He said, pretending to be annoyed by crossing his arms and glaring at me. I covered my mouth and just looked at him, my eyes sparkling with joy.

"Gomen, you just look so super-cute right now!" I said and giggled as he blinked at me.

He scrunched his nose before he pinned me to the bed, a devilish grin on his face as he looked at me like a wolf at its prey. I let out a breath and my eyes were wide open as I stared into his hungry ones.

"So, you think I'm cute?" he asked, leaning closer into my face. I felt a blush creep to my cheeks but I wasn't going to fight or hide it.

"No … not really …" I whispered in a husky voice and I saw the predatory glint in his eyes again.

"Really?" He whispered into my ear and nibbled softly on my earlobe. A shiver went up my spine and I couldn't hold back the moan which escaped my lips. He shifted as he heard my moan and I knew that he wasn't out to playing this time.

He travelled down my jaw and again to my neck, kissing it gently. I bit my bottom lip; I was getting that warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach as if I had fluffy butterflies inside of me.

"K-Kisshu …" I stuttered out. He just made a noise in the back of his throat and I knew that he wasn't going to stop really soon.

"I-I don't t-think we s-s-should do-" I couldn't finish my sentence as he kissed me fully on the lips. I relaxed under him and closed my eyes, letting him do what he needed to do.

My eyes snapped open and I pushed him away as suddenly a random thought popped into my head. I quickly sat up, panting slightly as I turned away from him. Feeling him crawl over to me, I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and put his face into the crook of my neck. I started shaking and lowered my head.

"Chiyo …?" he asked as he felt my shoulders shaking. I could feel his eyes burn into my head but I didn't dare to look at him.

"Why are you doing this? Weren't you actually with that mew? I saw how you looked at her with loving eyes! You can't just go and love me so suddenly; you looked at her with _**true**_ love!" I said loudly and I felt him freeze in place.

I wasn't referring to the time I almost fell to my dead. No, I accidentally almost run into one of their fights; it was the time I saw Kisshu's hurt expression but I could still see the loving and caring look in his eyes towards that pink mew.

"Chiyo … I don't love her … not anymore …" he whispered in guilt and my head shot up to look at the wall opposite from me. I couldn't believe it …

"I thought my heart finally found the one it always searched after but that mew wouldn't even give a _**shit**_ to me! Yes, it's true! I still love her but not like back then! It's like sister-love! I thought she was the right one … I accidentally thought she might be the chosen princess but … on the day we took you here … we were fighting the mews again … then I heard your song and my mind went blank. My heart sped up as I heard your voice and I just knew that you are the chosen one … you are destined to save our race, besides from Deep Blue and you are the one … who was chosen to be the mate of the prince from our planet … you are _**our**_ next Queen … you are _**my**_ princess …" He said.

I felt my eyes widen at his words and my bottom lip started trembling as tears rolled down my cheeks. He was lying; this couldn't be true! It just couldn't!

"You lie!" I screamed as I balled my hands into fists. I felt him jerk away at my words and I knew that I hurt him. Shutting my eyes tightly, I tried to stop my tears from falling.

"Chiyo …" he whispered and I couldn't take his gentle and concerned words anymore. I got to my feet and turned to face him.

"_**STOP IT**_! Stop that already! I don't want to hear it anymore! I can't be a Queen; I _**don't want**_ to be a Queen! Just … _**JUST BRING ME HOME!**_" I screamed at him before running out of the room, tears falling freely as I covered my mouth to prevent myself from crying out.

I knew I hurt him deeply; I could see his shocked face before I rushed out from the room. It broke my heart but I didn't want to believe it! I'm not a Queen and mostly not a _**real**_ princess!

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**5 minutes later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

I rushed into the living room and luckily for me, Pai and Taruto were in there, talking about some plans of how to attack next. They looked up at me and stopped dead as they saw my tear-stained face. I ran over to Pai and clung to his arm, looking up into his eyes, pleadingly.

"Please, bring me home! Please, I beg you! Just bring me home! I can't take this anymore!" I pleaded and he frowned at me.

"But, Ohime-sama …-" Pai said and I covered my ears, more tears falling from my eyes as I shook my head.

"_**STOP**_! Stop that! Don't call me _**princess**_! I'm not a princess! I'm not _**anyone**_ special!" I screamed and both aliens looked at me with shocked and sorrow-filled eyes; they almost looked as pained as Kisshu.

"But, Ohime-sama, we-!" Taruto started but I cut him off.

"If you think of me like that, then do what I say! Bring me home, _**please**_!" I yelled, huge tears rolling down my cheeks.

They looked at each other and Pai just clenched his fists as he looked at me with pained eyes. My eyes widened and before I could say anything, he snapped his fingers and I was suddenly teleported to Earth; into a park somewhere near that girly Café.

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**10 minutes later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

My eyes were as wide as saucers, tears still rolling down my face as I stood frozen in place. My knees slowly gave in and I collapsed to the ground. My face crumbled up in sadness and my hands slowly moved to cover my eyes.

I curled up into a ball and cried like there was no tomorrow; regretting all my words and my heart shattering as I remembered Kisshu's shocked face; he looked like crying. Then I imagined Pai's and Taruto's faces and they looked pained too but Kisshu was still the worse.

I cried even harder and I didn't know for how long I was kneeling there. I only calmed down as I heard someone walk closer. I felt a hand on my back and I lifted my head up to look into light-brown eyes. I narrowed my eyes as I tried to look closer at the person, blinking as the boy smiled at me.

"Are you alright?" The black-haired boy asked and I just stared at him. He was tanned and like said, had short, black hair and light-brown eyes. I wiped my tears away and just sobbed silently, not bothering to answer the boy's question. He tilted his head and stood up, holding a hand out to help me up too. I blinked before slowly taking his hand, standing up as he helped me to my feet.

"My name is Aoyama Masaya, what's yours?" He asked gently and I just looked at his hand which was still holding mine. I pulled away and looked to the ground, cheeks flushing as I tried to fight my tears.

"… Chiyo …" I whispered and he blinked before he smiled. I looked up and mentally glared at him; I didn't know why but he felt strange …

"I was on my way to Café Mew Mew; do you want to come too? I will buy you a drink; you look thirsty." Masaya said and I just stared at him. He blinked and just smiled again before he gently took my hand and led me towards the Café.

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**30 minutes later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew; table for- M-Masaya?!" a red-haired waitress stuttered as she spotted me and that strange boy, who was, to my annoyance, still holding my hand with his.

Masaya smiled and just bowed politely but I didn't move and just looked at the, what I realized now, was the pink mew. It didn't take too long for me to realize who she is. I mean, they had similarities and I can remember peoples' faces very good.

"A-Aoyama-kun, w-what are you …? Who is she …?" I narrowed my eyes at the now sad looking red-head; she deserved much worse.

"This is Chiyo. I found her crying in the park nearby and I thought I should bring her here so I could maybe buy her a drink or something; she looks really down and I wanted to cheer her up." Masaya said calmly and I sighed sadly at his gentle smile.

It wasn't the same but it reminded me of Kisshu's smile. The mew blinked and I mentally groaned as she laughed stupidly at the boy.

"Oh! So … table for two?" She asked, blushing as the boy gave her a smile; so she loved this guy, huh?

"What would you like to order?" She asked as we sat down on a free table. I looked down and felt uncomfortable as most of the customers looked at me in awe; I was still wearing that beautiful dress only that I found a greenish one. It fitted me somehow better, I admitted.

"A strawberry cheesecake for me and … Anou … Chiyo-san, what would you like?" Masaya looked at me and I looked him in the eyes. Looking back at the empty space on the table, I sighed.

"Why do you hate him so much …?" I asked in a whisper and both teens blinked at me in confusion. Masaya looked at the waitress, who was frowning at me.

"Hate _**who**_?" She asked a bit of rage could be clearly heard in her voice. I flinched and forced a smile towards her.

"Do you have apple-tea?" I asked sweetly and she just blinked at me before she nodded.

"Then I would like to have a cup, please."

"Alright! I will bring it to you soon!" She said, smiling a stupid _**lovey-dovey**_ smiletowards Masaya before rushing into what I thought was the kitchen. I grimaced and looked at my lap, my eyes saddening.

I felt Masaya put his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. Hearing him scoot closer to me with his seat, my eyes widened as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. I pushed him off and jumped to my feet, causing my seat to fall to the ground. Almost everyone was staring at me and I saw the blue-haired waitress watch me with wide eyes. I pointed at the confused boy and my face twisted into a death-glare.

"Don't touch me like that _**ever**_ again!" I warned and I could hear the blue-girl gasp in the background. Masaya just smiled gently at me and my eyes widened.

"I didn't touch you, Chiyo-chan." He said calmly and I backed away from him a little. By now, all the customers were staring at me with frowns and my eyes watered at all the looks. I then bumped into someone and I spun around to freeze as I saw the purple-haired waitress in front of me, looking down at me as if she would eat me alive.

"Got any problems here?" She asked simply. I looked down and didn't reply at first. Opening my mouth, I was about to explain but a huge crash distracted my attention.

There was shouting and screaming in the kitchen and I felt my eyes widen and my heart sped up as I recognized a certain voice. A smile came to my lips and I wanted to run into the kitchen but the purple waitress held me back and looked at Masaya.

"Take her out of here!" The waitress commanded and I gasped as that Masaya-freak grabbed me by the hand and started dragging me out. Pulling against his grip was to no avail; I realized it as he dragged me to the Café. I reached with my other hand after the kitchen but sadly, we were already going out the door.

"No! Matte!~" I screamed as tears threatened to spill out. My pleas fell on deaf ears and I turned to glare at Masaya who was still dragging me farther away from the Café.

"Stop that you idiot!" I yelled at him but he just continued his task of dragging me away. I gasped as he suddenly pulled me closer to him and my eyes widened as I realized where his hands were.

"_**TARUTO!~**_"

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

Taruto looked around in the kitchen, his ears high in alarm and his eyes filled with hope but they widened as soon as Mint shot an arrow at him. He yelped in surprise and dodged it before glaring at the mews.

"Get out of my way!" The little alien screamed at the now transformed mews. The mews, except for Pudding and Lettuce, glared back at Taruto and he tensed up a bit.

"For the future of the Earth; I will be of service! Nyaa!~" Ichigo said her phrase and Taruto's eyes widened as they all performed their attacks; he wouldn't stand it if they attacked him all at once. They all released their attacks and Taruto closed his eyes, awaiting the pain.

"Kuu-Rei-Sen!"

Taruto's eyes snapped open and he gasped as he saw Pai standing in front of him, blocking off the attacks with his wind-attack. Pai drew his fan back and glared at all the mews, causing them to take a step back at his icy look.

"Don't get in our way!" Pai warned and the mews growled at him, except for Lettuce and Pudding, who seemed to sense that they were actually trying to avoid them.

"_**TARUTO!~**_"

The aliens' ears perked up while their eyes widened as they heard the scream of help. The mews looked from where the scream was coming from and they blinked at the tense position the aliens' had.

"Chiyo-sama!" Taruto then screamed and tried to float over the mews but Mint stopped him.

"Stop it!" Taruto screamed and it seemed that he was afraid; his eyes were huge and sparkled with worry and his ears were up in alarm.

"_**AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!~**_"

Pai gasped slightly at the scream and his eyes grew abnormal huge as he tensed up. He clenched his teeth and pointed his fan at the mews. They gasped and prepared themselves to dodge his attack.

"Fuu-Rei-Sen!"

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!~"

He was actually holding my chest! That bastard dared to grab my breasts! I struggled like hell but he was surprisingly strong and I felt uneasy around him; he felt strange.

Closing my eyes tightly, I sucked in a breath as he tightened his grip on my chest and I mentally prayed for a miracle.

"Let her go!"

My head shot up and my eyes widened in surprise as I saw who said these words. I smiled in relief and my eyes watered as I saw Kisshu standing in front of us; face twisted with rage as his eyes somehow glowed blue.

I felt Masaya freeze and I wriggled out of his grip, running over to Kisshu who held an arm out for me. Clinging to his arm, he went to stand in front of me protectively.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Kisshu snapped and I saw Masaya smirk.

"Just playing, that's all!" He said simply and I heard Kisshu growl at him.

"If you touch her again, then-"

"Then what, grass-head?" Masaya asked coolly and I felt Kisshu tense up with anger.

"What did you call me?!"

"Come and find out!" Masaya said grinning and my eyes widened as Kisshu rushed forward, daggers ready to attack the black-haired boy.

I froze as Masaya then changed into a blonde alien with sky-blue eyes and he was suddenly wearing a royal-blue outfit. They both started fighting and I just stood there, watching in shock as Kisshu attacked and dodged, Masaya doing the same.

I heard footsteps behind me and I spun around to see the mews rushing towards me. They went to stand in front of me and my eyes widened as I then realized something.

"Where are the aliens?!" I asked with fear and the pink-one understood me wrong.

"Don't worry; they aren't going to attack anymore for today!" She said and I stared at her in shock; Pai and Taruto were hurt?!

"Blue Knight!" The pink one then screamed as Kisshu hit the blue guy on the arm.

Sadly, it wasn't a really deep cut and I stared as the Blue Knight hit Kisshu too. Both of them hit each other and after 5 minutes they jumped out of reach for each other. Kisshu was panting heavily just like the Knight and it looked like both had as many wounds as the other.

Kisshu groaned and I gasped as he collapsed to one knee; he was gripping his left arm and was hissing at the Knight who was smirking back at him.

"Tired? What a pity … I thought you would finally show your true killer-side … well … I think I can take my price now?" The Blue Knight said and I gasped as he then suddenly was behind me, wrapping his free hand around my waist just under my breasts.

Flushing red at that, I tried to free myself from his grip. I let out a breath as he tightened his grip around my waist, almost squeezing the air out of me.

"Aoyama … kun …"

I looked up and blinked as I saw the pink mew standing frozen in place; she looked as if someone stabbed a sword through her chest.

"LET HER GO!" I looked over to Kisshu, who was standing again but he had his teeth clenched in a pained manner. My eyes widened and my mouth fell slightly open.

"Kisshu …" I whispered, shocked that he was still able to stand when he was visibly in pain. I felt the Knight let go off me and I fell to my knees, eyes as wide as saucers as I realized what he was going to do now.

"You are still able to stand? Huh, well, at least we can play some more; in the end, I will be glad to have my price." He looked at me and grinned evilly. My eyes watered at his words and I just stared as Kisshu growled dangerously at the Knight.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Kisshu snapped and the Knight rushed towards him, sword ready to kill. My eyes widened and I gasped before I sprinted forward.

"_**IIEEE!~**_"

**-::-**

* * *

_**Bad cliffi, I know but this is fate, guys! I had to put this cliffie up because I got a 5 (worst grade in my Country) on my Germany test. Yep, motherlanguage is so difficult -sweat Drops- God punishes me for being such a bad author! Haha! Anyway, Hope you enjoyed and leave a Little Review as a prove that you read it, it would be nice!**_

_**Matta ne!**_

**Words: Around 4.000 words!**


	5. Ch 5: Awakening

**Sorry for leaving you guys with that bad cliffie and TigerRates; I maybe AM an amazing writer but I'm the noobiest author ever! And I'm PROUD of it! °burst into laughters° No, sorry, sorry! Okay, I don't deny it anymore, alright? ^^**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!  
And like mentioned, I don't own TMM!**

* * *

**Last time:**

_"Kisshu …" I whispered, shocked that he was still able to stand when he was visibly in pain. I felt the Knight let go off me and I fell to my knees, eyes as wide as saucers as I realized what he was going to do now._

_"You are still able to stand? Huh, well, at least we can play some more; in the end, I will be glad to have my price." He looked at me and grinned evilly. My eyes watered at his words and I just stared as Kisshu growled dangerously at the Knight._

_"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Kisshu snapped and the Knight rushed towards him, sword ready to kill. My eyes widened and I gasped before I sprinted forward._

_"**IIEEE!~**"_

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**2 minutes later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

My eyes were as wide as saucers and I stood frozen in place. My heart stopped beating for a second out of shock and I felt a metallic taste come to my mouth. My arms were stretched out in front of Kisshu and I literally could imagine his own eyes. Blood slowly trickled from the corner of my mouth and I made a noise in the back of my throat. A smile found its way to my lips as I saw all the shocked faces in front of me.

"Don't k-kill him …" I whispered and I felt my knees buckle under me. The Knight already let go of his sword, which was still sticking out of my waist. I slowly brought a shaky hand to my wound and laughed bitterly as blood dripped off the sword.

"L-Look … what a s-strange colour this i-is …" I said and I could feel my eyes glaze over. My mind wasn't working properly anymore, everything in front of me was blurred as I fell backwards. Kisshu caught me and I looked up into his eyes; they were huge and I could see some tears in his eyes. I smiled at him and felt more blood come up my throat.

"K-Kisshu …"

"Why …?! Why did you do this?! You know what you are for my people! For _**our**_ people! You shouldn't have done this! Why, _**Chiyo**_!?" Kisshu yelled and I just giggled, not feeling any pain or something; I felt funny and it didn't feel like I was dying … It felt as if I was just floating in water.

"Heh … your p-people don't need m-me … they n-need a better p-princess …" I said and heard the mews gasp. Kisshu stared down at me in shock and I just smiled.

"Can y-you do m-me a … little f-favour …?" I asked softly and Kisshu closed his eyes tightly.

"Anything!" He cried and I just smiled brighter.

"Please … k-kiss me …" I whispered and I could see the pink mew's eyes widen at my words. Kisshu clenched his teeth and his grip on me tightened a bit. I gave him a pleading look as I smiled the sweetest smile that I could at that moment.

"P-please …?"

He looked at me and just nodded before gently placing his lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss and a warm feeling appeared in my stomach. Feeling how it covered my whole body, I sighed before Kisshu pulled back, seemingly being shocked by something.

I turned my head and closed my eyes, feeling how my body urged me to go to sleep. Feeling Kisshu's grip on me vanish, the warm feeling increased before I smiled and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**2 long months later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and I squinted as a bright light shone onto my face. Wait? Wasn't I supposed to be dead? I sighed and opened my eyes fully. This wasn't Kisshu's room; the ceiling was black and Kisshu's was white. I tried to sit up but I cried out in agony as pain shot through my waist.

I let my head fall back onto the pillow and I panted as I waited for the pain to go away. It didn't and I whimpered in pain; I felt as if I was giving birth or something.

"Chiyo-san?"

I opened my eyes and my cheeks were surely flushed from the pain. Turning my head, I frowned as I saw a brown-haired man standing in the doorway. He was wearing a waiter-outfit and I could see his pony-tail behind him. I tried to shift a bit but I winced again. The man smiled sadly at me and walked over to my bed.

He sat down and looked at my stomach. I didn't complain, thinking that he might just wanted to see how my wound was doing but I still couldn't fight the blush that was coming to my cheeks.

The blush then reminded me of something and my eyes widened as I shot up into a sitting position, causing the man to almost fall out of his seat in surprise. I winced and put a hand over my stomach, gasping for air as I looked down at my waist; it was wrapped up in bandages but there wasn't a sign of blood.

"Chiyo-san, take it easy, please." I heard the man say and I just looked at him, frowning with worry.

"W-Where is K-Kisshu?" I stuttered in pain and the man smiled at me, reassuringly.

"Kisshu-san is fine and he was really worried about you; you were out for two months now. I told him that you need to rest and he understood but he still asked after you every day. I'm Akasaka Keiichiro by the way, how are you feeling?" Keiichiro asked me and I blinked down at my stomach.

"Besides from the killing pain in my waist, I feel fine." I answered and Keiichiro nodded.

"You don't have a headache or feel sick?" He asked and I shook my head; no. Keiichiro stood up and smiled at me kindly.

"Before you ask, this is the basement of Café Mew Mew. Do you think you can stand up?" He asked and I sighed.

"I could but not without help …" I said and looked up at Keiichiro as he made a thoughtful noise.

"Does it hurt when you sit up?" he asked and I shook my head; it _**had**_ hurt but now it's fine. Keiichiro smiled and gently scooped me up in his arms, bridal-style. I hesitantly put an arm around his neck and watched as he carried me upstairs.

I laid my head on his shoulder, enjoying this moment; my father never did this so it felt strange but nice to have a man carry you. And I don't mean men like Kisshu; I mean older ones. Keiichiro seemed to be around my father's age.

I sighed and Keiichiro opened a door, causing my head to shot up as I sniffled something nice but I squinted as the sun lit the room up, letting it look heavenly. Sighing lightly as my bare feet brushed the wall a bit, I looked around the room only to have my eyes fix on the mews and a blonde guy, who were sitting around a table. By the way, the café was empty.

They all looked up as Keiichiro called out and I blinked as they all smiled at me with relief. Keiichiro carefully sat me down onto an empty seat and I blinked at my lap, just now realizing that I wasn't wearing a shirt. The only thing that covered my upper-body was the bandage around my waist and chest. I didn't know why they wrapped my chest up but I didn't complain.

"Finally, you're awake! We were so worried!" The red-one said and I just blinked at her, nodding to myself lightly.

"How are you feeling, Chiyo-san?" The green-one asked me, giving me a worried but gentle smile. I smiled at her and just nodded; she actually was very friendly, I could tell by the way she looked at me.

"Keiichiro, can't she speak or something?" The blonde guy asked and I blinked at him before turning to look up at Keiichiro; damn, why do guys have to be so tall?

"No, she is totally fine, Ryou. I think she just isn't out to speaking. Maybe we should tell Pai that she is awake, they could bring her to speak." Keiichiro suggested and my eyes lit up as I made a surprised but happy noise. Keiichiro smiled at me and I turned to Ryou and gave him sweet eyes. He blushed lightly and just groaned.

"Fine, contact them …" Ryou muttered and I couldn't help but laugh cutely.

I may be 16 but I'm still young and I'm not going to give that away so quickly; age can't stop me! I smiled as Keiichiro went back down to the basement and I looked back to the others only to yelp out in surprise and pain as the blonde girl jumped onto my lap.

"Is Chiyo Onee-chan alright again, na no da?" The little girl asked and I tried to hold back the wince by smiling at her. Sad was that they still saw my pained expression.

"Pudding, give her some space; did you forget that she was stabbed through the waist?" The blue one pointed out and I sighed as Pudding jumped off my lap, pouting cutely. I looked around again and my eyes fixed onto the purple-haired young woman, seeing her curious expression. I sighed and knew what they all wanted.

"I will answer your questions." I said after a moment and the others blinked at me. The blue one crossed her arms.

"Why did you save Kisshu?" She asked and I gave her a cold look.

"Who allowed you to just kill living beings?" I retorted and she looked away, nose held high as she grumbled. The blonde girl jumped onto the table.

"Why was Chiyo Onee-chan so happy that she saved Kisshu Onii-chan, na no da!?" She asked, pointing a finger at me. I smiled at her.

"Wouldn't you be happy to save a life?" I asked and she blinked before laughing cutely. The green-haired girl fidgeted with her apron.

"Do you know the aliens closely?" She asked and I looked at my lap.

"Now, yes."

"Did they threaten you?" The purple-haired one asked and my head shot up, giving them the wrong idea.

"No, they didn't; they were … kind." I said and they all looked at me in thought.

"Did they try to hurt you or did they tell you some information's?" Ryou asked and I shook my head.

"No, they didn't hurt me and yes, they told me some things but I don't think that they are useful for you guys." I said truly and they sighed. The pink mew then got to her feet, bangs covering her face as she had her hands clenched into fists.

"What are you for Kisshu and what is he for you …?" She asked in a low voice and I blushed, looking down.

"I-I don't know …" I stuttered in a whisper. The red-head looked at me in a slight glare and I looked away, blushing furiously as I remembered what Kisshu tried to do with me.

"Answer. This. Question." She demanded and I gulped. I was about to speak but luckily, Keiichiro walked into the room with a gentle smile on his face as he looked at me.

"I informed Pai; they will be here soon. In the meantime, Chiyo, do you mind if I carry you back to the bed? You need to rest some more." Keiichiro said gently and I just sighed and tried to stand up; bad move. I fell back into the seat and winced in pain. Keiichiro walked over and carefully, as to not cause me much more pain, picked me up and started walking with me back downstairs.

As we entered the basement, he carefully laid me onto the white bed and pulled the sheets over me. I sighed and closed my eyes, wanting to relax; I didn't feel like sleeping at the moment. Keiichiro walked out and I lay silently on the bed, thinking about the red-head's question.

What was I for Kisshu? A person who was chosen to save his race? A random girl that suddenly became a princess? Was I just an excuse to please his desires? A long awaited girl which was chosen to be married to the prince? Wait? Who was the prince, anyway? Kisshu said something about me being _**his**_ princess …

My eyes widened after some time of thinking and I tensed up at the thought.

"I'm chosen to marry the prince; to marry _**Kisshu**_!" I squeaked and covered my face with the blanket, trying to find something that could prove me wrong. But after some time of thinking, I got tired and drifted off to sleep; mentally praying that my theory was _**not**_ wrong.

**-::-**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and if you ask how Chiyo survied that, the explination to it will come in the next chapter so don't worry your Brains, okay? Leave a Little Review on your way back!**

**JA NE!**


	6. Ch 6: I Love you

**Okay, well, I get this up so late at night because I got into a snow-storm and almost freezed out there! °Points at snow outside of room° You damn White flakes of devil! Even though you look like Little fluffy angels, you are the pure death! °turns to Readers° Anyway, this chapter is shorter than the others but not too short and it's a bit boring but well, the Action Begins later on, anyway. Hope you enjoy! I'm in a rush cause I have to be already in bed and if my dad finds me then-**

**Dad: YOUNG GIRL! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!**

**DAMN IT! °runs for life°**

**I don'ty owny TMMy! xD**

* * *

**_Last time:_**

_What was I for Kisshu? A person who was chosen to save his race? A random girl that suddenly became a princess? Was I just an excuse to please his desires? A long awaited girl which was chosen to be married to the prince? Wait? Who was the prince, anyway? Kisshu said something about me being **his** princess …_

_My eyes widened after some time of thinking and I tensed up at the thought._

_"I'm chosen to marry the prince; to marry **Kisshu**!" I squeaked and covered my face with the blanket, trying to find something that could prove me wrong. But after some time of thinking, I got tired and drifted off to sleep; mentally praying that my theory was **not** wrong._

* * *

**-::-**

* * *

**2 days later**

_**Chiyo's POV**_

* * *

"Arek …-"

"Is … fine …-"

"She … rest … seems … worn out …-"

"- … Chiyo …"

I moaned a bit while sleepily opening my eyes; who needed to speak at a time like this? I couldn't understand their whole sentences, anyway! Opening my eyes the whole way, I realized that I was still in the Café basement. My waist ached but it wasn't as bad as the last time. Turning my head, I blinked as I saw Pai, Taruto and Kisshu standing in the room, looking away from me as they seemed to talk about something.

"Morning …" I mumbled sleepily, getting their full attention. I smiled softly at them and yawned. Kisshu's ears perked up at that and my smile got even brighter.

"Chiyo!" He called and rushed over to my side, gently taking my face into his hands while caressing my cheeks with both his thumbs. I blushed at his touch and mentally smiled happily.

"Got you worried there, didn't I?" I teased and to my surprise, his face turned serious and stern.

"Don't you dare do that _**ever**_ again; did you hear me?!" He scolded and I just flinched a bit, my eyes softening as I looked deeply into his eyes.

"I wanted to safe you and I'm happy I could do it; I couldn't let that guy kill you and have you dying in my arms. I'm sorry I worried you, Kisshu …" I whispered the last part and saw how surprised he was by my words.

He sighed and sat down on the bed, being careful as to not sit onto my arm or something. I tore my eyes away from him a bit and looked back at Pai and Taruto; both of them were staring at me with worry and relief. I smiled and I saw Taruto's eyes widen before he grinned cutely back at me.

"Hey, guys!" I said and both aliens walked over to me; well, Taruto rushed over.

"Are you alright? You are alright, aren't you?!" Taruto asked and I just shook my head.

"I'm not alright …" I said and they looked at me in confusion. Grinning, I ruffled Taruto's hair.

"I must be crazy to find you guys so super-cute!" I finished and they grinned at me except for Pai, who just smiled.

"We are glad that you're awake, Ohime-sama." Pai said and my smile vanished, causing Kisshu to glare at Pai. I shook my head and put a hand on Kisshu's shoulder.

"Don't blame him … please … it's not his fault … I'm the problem here …" I whispered and Kisshu looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Keeping my mouth shut, I was close to crying. I saw Kisshu nod towards Pai and Taruto and they vanished from the room. Sighing, I knew what was going to come now.

"What do you mean?"

Here it comes …

"I mean … I don't _**want**_ to be a princess … at first, I thought that you guys just call me like that because I'm something _**like**_ that and not a _**real**_ one … I just don't want to be Queen …" I mumbled the last part and I felt Kisshu shift a bit. Before I knew it, he was on top on me and luckily, he was careful as to not put too much weight on my waist.

"Why don't you want to be Queen? Don't you want to be my princess?" He whispered hotly into my ear and I fought back the small moan that wanted to escape.

"Kisshu …"

"Don't you want to help all _**our **_people?"

"Yes, but …"

"Don't you want to see Pai and Taruto's family happy?"

"Sure … but …"

"Don't you like me?"

"I … I don - … No …" I whispered and I felt his body tense up. He stayed frozen in place and I closed my eyes, trying to fight the tears that would escape if he understood me wrong.

"So … that's why you don't want to be Queen? Because you hate-"

"Because I _**love**_ you …"

I could see his eyes widen and I smiled a small smile, which was filled with relief, joy and pain.

"I don't _**like**_ you; I _**love**_ you, Kisshu …" I repeated and he took a breath before he pulled back a bit to look into my eyes.

"Then why don't you want to be my Queen …?" He asked and I heard all the sadness in his voice; he was by a loose. I sighed and smiled sadly up at him.

"I don't want to grow up and to be a Queen, you have to grow up and that fast …" I whispered and I saw him blink before smiling gently at me.

"You don't have to grow up to be a Queen …" He whispered huskily as he snuggled his face into my neck. It caused me to giggle and he pulled back to grin at me with pure joy. I stared at his happy face before I closed my eyes to think.

"But … a Queen has duties and things to do and I don't want to already start ruling people around and things and …"

"Yes, a Queen has duties but the King takes care of all the things! You can still stay young if you want to; I'm not going to change that! You will just have to stay calm and gentle when you go in public. But I don't have to tell you that; you already act like a princess! Just stay yourself and the people will accept you. When I think it through; they would love you at first sight."

He said and I sighed before looking into his eyes, which were filled with gentleness and … hope? Does that mean he _**wants**_ me to be his Queen? Oh my god … that's why he tried to … Royalties already have kids at teen-age, don't they?

"But … about that royal-thing … Is it usual for royalties to have kids at young age?" I asked a bit embarrassed but Kisshu just smiled down at me.

"To be honest; we two are just in season for that!" Kisshu said excitedly as he dove down to kiss my neck. I squeaked at first but I couldn't fight the moan that wanted to escape; that alien found my soft-spot!

"Is it a bad timing to check Chiyo out?"

My and Kisshu's head shot up and my face went wholly red as I saw Keiichiro standing in the room, smiling gently but still a bit amused. Kisshu jumped off of me and cleared his throat while straightening his shirt. I pulled the cover to my nose, hoping it would hide my blush but Keiichiro maybe already had a mental picture of my face. Keiichiro turned to Kisshu and smiled somehow amused.

"Should I come later?"

"No, you can check Chiyo out; her wellbeing has priority." Kisshu said while blushing a rosy colour at the thought that Keiichiro, out of all people, saw us in an awkward situation.

"You're right, Kisshu-san." Keiichiro said and I could see Kisshu tense up at how he called him.

Keiichiro walked over to me and I gulped as he pulled the covers back, revealing my in-bandage-covered chest and waist. My eyes widened as Keiichiro then started to take the bandages off.

"M-Matte!" I squealed and Keiichiro stopped and looked at me, smiling softly while Kisshu seemed to have trouble breathing as he had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Hai?" Keiichiro asked gently and I blushed furiously.

"Y-You can't t-take the bandages o-off!" I yelled and Keiichiro looked at me.

"Don't worry; I'm just going to look at the wound. I'm not going to take a peek, okay?" Keiichiro said and I hesitantly nodded.

I laid my head onto the pillow and closed my eyes tightly as I felt the cold air hit my waist and chest; it felt strange but I could handle it. Opening my eyes again, I was surprised as I saw Kisshu looking back at me. He wasn't looking at my chest! Oh god … he maybe wanted to …

"Kisshu …?" I whispered and he smiled softly as he knelt next to the bed; a hand taking mine and the other on my head, stroking my hair.

"Hai?"

"How did I survive …? I felt how deep the wound was and I saw people dying from such wounds so … why … or _**how**_ did I survive …?" I asked, remembering that the sword pierced through my waist. Kisshu chuckled and I looked at him, puzzled.

"You only can die a normal death or if you wish to. When someone stabs you or something, then you will be brought back to live and healed. The only thing that would remind you of the wound would be the pain when you wake up. You don't have a wound but the pain is still there as if you have one." Kisshu explained and I blinked.

"The pain and a mark which proves that she was wounded." Keiichiro added and my eyes widened along with Kisshu's. I sat up and Kisshu pulled back to look at my waist. I gasped as I saw a little sword mark on my waist just were the sword stabbed me. The mark looked exactly like the Knight's sword.

"Is this … normal?!" I squealed and Kisshu touched the mark lightly, making me gasp a bit; it really felt like the wound was still there.

"I wasn't informed of this!" Kisshu shouted as he shot up into a straight position. I flinched at his raised voice and just then did I realize that my chest was still revealed. I pulled the covers to me, covering my chest as I looked up at Kisshu, who was still growling at the ceiling.

"Kisshu, it's okay; really, it is." I said calmly and Kisshu looked at me, slowly calming down but he still had a dark aura around him. Sighing, I looked at Keiichiro who was smiling with relief.

"It seems that everything is alright; you will just feel the pain some time longer but then you will be okay again, Chiyo. Kisshu, you can take her with you and promise to take good care of her. By the way, if you don't feel good, Chiyo, then just come and tell me; I will see what I can do, alright?" Keiichiro said and I nodded, smiling brightly at him in a grateful way.

He nodded and walked upstairs, leaving me and Kisshu alone again. I looked at Kisshu; he was still grumbling. I tugged lightly on his pigtail, snapping him out of his glare contest with the wall. He looked at me, blinking.

"Kisshu, can I ask after a favour?" I asked softly and he nodded.

"Can I visit my parents?" I whispered sadly and Kisshu just smiled before taking my hand.

"Maybe you would like to take some clothes on first?" He pointed out and I blushed as I realized that he had snatched the blanket away from me.

"_**U-RU-SAI!~**_"

**-::-**

* * *

**Well, that's it for a while and I managed to Update this before my dad got me! He thinks I'm sleeping that dumb douchbag! ^w^**

**Young Cousin: ... I will tell uncle Lexi said a bad word. °walks into living romm°**

**NOO! MICHAEL! WHY?! WHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY?!**

**MATTA NE!**


End file.
